


Distant Lovers

by CassTrash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassTrash/pseuds/CassTrash
Summary: After finding out you have amnesia after waking up from a coma, you go see a therapist when you start seeing a man everywhere you go.





	Distant Lovers

“-and when did you say he came into your life?” Dr Fowler spoke, chewing on the end of his pencil. “It was after your coma, correct?”

Nodding, you swallowed the remaining hot chocolate he had given you before you started your session. “Yeah, like, straight after. I saw him standing by the window when I woke up.” you replied, glancing at the seat across from you, looking at the man with the cobalt blue eyes and dark brown hair, your eyes narrowing at him.

“Is he here currently?” Dr Fowler asked, his eyes travelling over to the seat you were staring at with tried eyes. His eyes returned back to you as you nodded, a frown appearing on his face when he noticed the dark purple bruises peeking out from the scarf you were wearing. “Did he make you do that?” he pointed out, pressing the lead of the pencil to his notepad.

“No, of course not.”

“What do you mean?” he questioned, scribbling down words only he could understand.

“Well, I don’t know him, and I definitely don’t know what he wants with me, but he’s never attempted to hurt me.” you spoke softly, finally taking your eyes off of _him_. “He actually helped me,”

“Helped you?”

“I was choking on food, of all things. I was coughing and clawing at my throat pretty badly…and he saved me.” you explained, noticing the faintest of blushes lined across his cheeks as you spoke about him.

“I see.” Dr Fowler muttered. “Does this mystery man have a name?”

You squinted at the question, you’ve never really thought about his name. You usually just referred to him as  _he_ or something along those lines. He hardly spoke to you, and when he did, he never spoke about himself, it was always about you. “I don’t know.”

“He’s never told you?”

“I’ve never really asked.” you nervously scratched the back of your neck. “Not much of a friend, am I?”

“Don’t say that.”  _he_ finally spoke up, your attention returning to him once again. “You continue to put yourself down, why?”

Your gaze lowered to your feet, feeling guilty that you had disappointed the only person who genuinely seemed to care about you. “I’m sorry,”

“What are you sorry for?” Dr Fowler asked.

“O-Oh, I was talking to him,” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes out of exhaustion, “is this session over?”

Dr Fowler frowned once again but nodded, understanding he couldn’t keep you here, especially if you didn’t want to be here. “I would like to see you sometime Wednesday, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, okay.” you agreed.

_—_

_“Ma’am, we have very unfortunate news.” A nurse immediately said, barely giving you time to figure out where you were. “You’ve been in a coma for eight months, we were unsuccessful in finding anybody that has been in contact with you.”_

_You groaned as you carefully sat up, all of your muscles aching and bones cracking like you hadn’t even been alive for the past eight months. “What are you talking about?” You mumbled, grimacing at the sound of your own rough voice. “Where am I?”_

_“Do you not remember anything?” she asked, a concerning look on her face._

_Shaking your head, you squinted at the man leaning against the window. Was this one of your friends? No, it couldn’t be, she just said they couldn’t find any._

_“The doctor was afraid of this.”_

_“Afraid of what?” you asked, wishing she just got to the point already._

_“I’m afraid the car collision you were in didn’t only put you under a coma, but it also happened to give you amnesia. We weren’t sure if you did have it until you woke up, but a collision that bad had to leave some sort of damage..." her words became quieter with each passing second, your brain trying to focus on one single thing at a time, and that one thing was the man who was giving you such a dorky looking smile it made your stomach flip._

_He slowly walked to the edge of the hospital bed, his fingers dancing over the cold flesh of your forearm. “Welcome back, Y/n.” He whispered. “I waited so long.”_

You twitched awake, your eyes stinging as you held back tears that threatened to fall. “Awake already?” you heard him say, his arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you flush against his chest. “You were dreaming of our encounter at the hospital,”

“Y-yeah,” you mumbled, a deep red blush raising to your cheeks. It was odd that he was in your bed, but you found it so comforting. Why did it feel so natural? “Hey, what  _is_ your name?”

“You know my name,” _he_ whispered, his breath tickling against the back of your neck. “This feels familiar to you, doesn’t it?”

“H-how did…”

“I’m not real, Y/n.”

You had heard people tell you that he wasn’t real, but you’ve never heard himself say it, so it really caught you off guard and made you second guess everything that’s been happening lately. “I mean, I  _am_ real. But this isn’t  _me._ ”

Twisting around in his hold, you pressed the palm of your hand to his cheek, feeling his stubble prick against your skin. “What are you on about?” you questioned, tears now freely flowing down your cheeks and to your pillow.

“I am made up of a fragment of your memories, but you  _do_ know me, well at least you did before your coma.” he tried to explain but it only made you more confused. “My name is Misha Collins and I’m your boyfriend.”

“M-Misha,” you tested his name, liking the sound of it rolling off your tongue. “My b-boyfriend.” you whispered, inching closer to him. “Where are you then? The real you,”

“I’m sorry, I only know what you know.” he replied, wiping away the tears that were blurring your vision. Your stomach flipped like it did when you first saw him, is this what love felt like? He was your boyfriend. _Is_ your boyfriend.

“This is a lot to take in, I understand that. I’m here if you need me.” he murmured, pressing his slightly chapped lips to your forehead. If he wasn’t real, why did this feel so real?

—

“Has anything new been going on with your friend?” Dr Fowler asked, offering you a freshly made hot chocolate like he did every session you had. You took the mug and pressed it to your lips, sighing contently at the warmth running down your throat and to your stomach.

“Boyfriend.” you corrected.

“I’m sorry?” Dr Fowler asked with furrowed brows, completely confused. “He’s your boyfriend now?”

“No. He said he was my boyfriend before my accident, I just don’t remember him.”

“If he was your boyfriend, why hasn’t he come and seen you?” You stared down at your hands, unsure of the answer to that question. Noticing your discomfort, he decided to ask a different question, “Has he gave you a name yet?”

“Misha.” you answered, smiling at the name. “Misha Collins,” Looking back up from the sudden silence, you rose an eyebrow at the sight of his very interested yet confused face. “What’s the matter?”

“This is very odd…” he grumbled. “I don’t usually talk about other patients, but, there’s a man who goes by Misha Collins, and he was also in a coma.” Dr Fowler explained to you, your eyes widening with every word he spoke. “Recently, he brought up your name in a session. Your exact name, and I’m beginning to wonder if these people the two of you are seeing are each other.”

“W-what?” Your stomach began turning, and not in the good way that you’ve been having recently. “You know Misha?”

“It appears so, and I’m sure he would love to meet you, if you’re willing.” Dr Fowler tapped his bottom lip in thought.

Nodding enthusiastically, you nearly yelled out, “Yes!”

“So strange,” he whispered to himself as he walked past you to go into another room, no doubt to call Misha. You nervously fidgeted with your fingers as you waited, the idea of actually meeting the real Misha suddenly making you feel nauseous.  

—

“He seems just as eager as you, he cancelled his plans just to be here.” Dr Farlow said, standing in front of the door that held Misha right behind it. “I understand if you don’t want to do this, you can back out.”

“No,” you whispered, biting on your bottom lip, “I have to meet him. After everything, I just need to.”

“Very well,” Dr Farlow moved away from the door. “I’ll leave the two of you alone. Go right ahead.” He nodded his head towards the free door, encouraging you to open it.

Walking up to the door, you wrapped your hand around the cold metal, breathing in deeply before opening the door, meeting with striking cobalt blue eyes and dark brown hair. “M-Misha?” you whispered, tears stinging your eyes as you closed the door behind you.

“Y/n,” he sighed softly, basically pulling you into a bone crushing hug, but you didn’t care. Wrapping your nimble arms around him, you buried your face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent for the first time. “ _I’ve waited so long,”_

“Me too,” you replied, bunching up his shirt in your balled fists. “Why does this feel so…”

“Normal?” he suggested, smoothing out loose strands of hair on top of your head. “I don’t know, but it feels amazing, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah,” You lifted your head, capturing his lips into a gentle kiss. His eyes widened with shock, not expecting you to kiss him so quickly, but he slowly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around your waist. It felt better than what it did when he saw the other you. “Nice to meet you…again.”

“Nice indeed,” He grinned widely, pulling you in for another kiss.

You and Misha might not remember each other, but you’d be able to recreate new memories for years to come, and maybe, just maybe, your memories might come flooding back, and you’d get to relive them for a second time.


End file.
